Hujan di Hatiku
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Menos Grande muncul di kota Karakura! Tapi, ada sesuatu yg datang bersama dengan menos itu dan berusaha menyerang Ichigo! Apa yang akan terjadi? Warning : ada kiss di sekitar akhir fic n bad grammer maybe. Please RnR.


**YEAH!!!!!** Ini dia, my second fic. Buat yang udah review fic pertama aku, aku ucapkan ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. Aku rasa fic pertama aku emang rada gaje gitu. Tapi, apa yang sudah lalu biarlah berlalu. Now, **SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei. Aku cuma pinjam orang-orangnya, hehehehe.

* * *

**Hujan di Hatiku**

Kriiinnnggg……… bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saat semua murid sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba badge shinigami milik Ichigo berbunyi bersamaan dengan alat pelacak hollow milik Rukia.

"Ichigo!!" seru Rukia. "Aku tahu. Ayo pergi!" mereka berdua langsung berlari ke luar sekolah.

Ishida, Inoue, dan Sado melihat kedua temannya berlari ke luar lalu Inoue bertanya, "Kenapa, Kuchiki-san?"

"Ada perintah hollow. Tapi, cuma hollow kelas teri. Cukup aku dan Ichigo" terang Rukia lalu pergi menyusul Ichigo yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

"Apa sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak. Kurasa Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki bisa mengatasinya." Kata Ishida sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

* * *

"Oi Rukia, apa masih jauh?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlari. "Sudah dekat." Seekor hollow tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. "Hadou no 33, Soukatsui" dengan sekejap hollow tersebut hilang.

"Ichigo lihat itu" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah retakan di langit yang cukup besar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengubah dirinya menjadi shinigami. "Reiatsu ini, jangan-jangan Menos Grande!!" seru Rukia sambil menelan pil Gikongan Chappy miliknya.

"Heh, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menghadapinya" kata Ichigo lalu ber-shunpo ke arah retakan tersebut. Dan benar saja. Yang keluar adalah Menos Grande. Tapi, Rukia melihat ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang bersama-sama dengan Menos Grande tersebut.

"Apa itu?! Hah!! Jangan-jangan….." Rukia melihat sosok itu seperti bersiap menyereang Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok tersebut. Rukia segera bershunpo ke arah sosok itu untuk menangkis serangannya.

* * *

Setelah mengalahkan Menos Grande dan beberapa hollow kelas teri yang muncul, Ichigo merasakan reiatsu Rukia yang tiba-tiba turun dengan drastic. Ichigo lalu mencari Rukia dan menemukan Rukia bersama seorang Arrancar dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Arrancar itu sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Ichigo. Sebelum Arrancar tersebut sampai pada Ichigo, Rukia menangkis serangan Arrancar tersebut.

"Tch. Apa yang kau lakukan, shinigami. JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!!" teriak Arrancar tersebut lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa tujuanmu menyerang Ichigo? Apa kalian ingin membalas dendam kepada Aizen? Menos Grande tadi itu hanya pengalih perhatian 'kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Heh, kalau iya kenapa? Apa kau mau melawan aku?" seru Arrancar tersebut dengan posisi siap menyerang Rukia. Rukia lalu bersiap-siap juga untuk menghadapi Arrancar tersebut.

Saat Rukia akan maju menyerangnya, Arrancar itu menggunakan sonidonya dan sudah berada di depan Rukia lalu zanpakutou Arrancar tersebut telah menancap di dada Rukia.

"Ugh!!" Rukia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Lalu dia merasa penglihatannya mulai kabur.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Melihat keadaan Rukia yang bersimbah darah itu, tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung menyerang Arrancar itu yang dianggapnya telah membuat Rukia seperti itu. Tapi, Arrancar itu berhasil menghindar.

Ichigo lalu memeluk tubuh Rukia. "Rukia!! Oi, Rukia, sadarlah!!" ucap Ichigo dengan perasaan cemas. Ichigo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Arrancar tersebut.

"Kau!! Kenapa kau menyerang Rukia?!! Dan apa tujuanmu kemari?!" teriak Ichigo. Arrancar itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Awalnya aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi, shinigami lemah itu menghalangiku. Jadi, kubunuh saja dia. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuhmu lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah berkata begitu sebuah pintu garganta terbuka lalu Arrancar itu masuk dan hilang bersamaan dengan pintu garganta yang tertutup.

"I-I-Ichigo" ucap Rukia sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Rukia!! kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Aku akan membawamu pada Inoue secepatnya."

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" di bawah terlihat Inoue, Ishida, dan Sado berlari ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kurosaki?! Tiba-tiba saja kita merasakan reiatsu Kuchiki-san menurun dra-…" kata-kata Ishida terputus ketika melihat Rukia dalam pelukan Ichigo bersimbah darah.

"Kyaa, Kuchiki-san!!!" teriak Inoue histeris.

"Inoue, tolong sembuhkan Rukia secepatnya. Sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam" Ichigo memohon kepada Inoue.

Kurosaki-kun memohon padaku? Apakah dia begitu mencemaskan Kuchiki-san? Batin Inoue dengan agak sedih. Ichigo lalu membaringkan Rukia dan membiarkan Inoue menyembuhkannya.

Melihat kondisi Rukia yang terluka parah, Ichigo merasa kalau semua ini salahnya. Dia teringat kata-kata Arrancar itu sebelum dia pergi.

**Awalnya aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi, shinigami lemah itu menghalangiku. Jadi, KU BUNUH SAJA DIA!!.**

"Seharusnya bukan Rukia yang menerima serangan itu. Harusnya aku yang sekarang terluka. Bukannya Rukia. Lagi-lagi aku dilindungi." Ichigo lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia. Hati Inoue bertambah sakit melihat Ichigo yang begitu khawatir tentang Rukia.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun yang menambah suasana menjadi lebih menyedihkan. Ichigo jadi teringat tentang ibunya yang mati karena menolong dirinya sewaktu kecil. Sekarang pun sama, seharusnya dia yang terluka malah membuat orang yang disayanginya terluka.

Perlahan-lahan mata Rukia terbuka dan Inoue yang pertama kali menyadarinya. "Ah, Kuchiki-san." kekkai yang berada di sekitar Rukia perlahan menghilang lalu Inoue membantu Rukia yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Rukia!! Syukurlah," kata Ichigo lega lalu memeluk Rukia. Menyadari tindakannya barusan, Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"A, eh, ma-maaf." Ichigo memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Tapi, Rukia melihatnya dan berkata, "A-a-arigatou Ichigo, Inoue." Inoue hanya menganguk lalu berdiri.

"Ja, Kuchiki-san. Kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa. Semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Inoue sambil mendorong Ishida dan Sado pergi dari tempat itu. Rukia hanya melihat Inoue dan temannya pergi.

"Rukia, aku…" kata Ichigo menunduk.

"Ichigo. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, kalau aku terluka itu bukan salahmu. Lukaku adalah salahku dan…"

Kata-kata Rukia terputus saat Ichigo memeluknya. "I-Ichi…"

"Syukurlah. Kupikir aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi." Kata Ichigo sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Rukia.

Melihat tingkah Ichigo, Rukia lalu membalas pelukan Ichigo. "kau tak akan mudah mengalahkanku, baka."

Ichigo lalu meletakkan tangan besarnya ke dagu Rukia lalu mengangkat muka Rukia. Mata berwarna coklat bertemu dengan mata besar violet milik Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak 1 inchi.

Seperti mengetahui maksud dari tindakan Ichigo, Rukia lalu memejamkan matanya lalu Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia dengan lembut.

Dengan sendirinya, Rukia lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya itu ke leher Ichigo. Ichigo pun makin mempererat pelukannya kepada shinigami mungil tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mencari udara untuk bernapas.

"Hah…hah…baka." Kata Rukia terengah-engah.

"Apanya yang baka. Dasar BAKA." Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia dan begitu juga dengan Rukia.

"Karena tindakanmu yang suka menyalahkan diri sendiri tau. Kau itu benar-benar naïf, Kurosaki Ichigo." ucap Rukia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Ichigo.

"Aa. Aku tau. Kau juga masih tetap keras kepala, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Ichigo lalu mencium dahi Rukia.

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

"Aishiteru, Ichigo."

Lalu Ichigo mencium Rukia sekali lagi di bibir. Hujan pun berhenti dan perlahan-lahan sinar matahari mulai menerangi kota Karakura yang sehabis diguyur hujan.

Arigatou Rukia. Berkat kau, sekali lagi hujan yang ada di hatiku akhirnya berhenti.

* * *

Author : MERDEKA!! MERDEKA!! YEAH!!

Ichigo : -sweatdrop- Oi. Ada apa ama ni author aneh nan sinting ini?? Teriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Rukia : Kau ngak tau, Ichigo. Hari ini, negaranya si author sedang merayakan kemerdekaannya yang ke-64. Makanya, dia teriak-teriak kayak orang gila.

Author : Enak aja. Gue ngak gila tau. Sudahlah, daripada cari masalah ama ni duo BAKA mending kita-…. (author ngerasa hawa killer dari belakang)

Ichigo : Apa loe bilang, HAH!! GUE ELO BILANG BAKA!!?? BANKAI, TENSA ZANGETSU.

Author : GYAAAAA….. AMPUNNNN!!!!!! (lari sekuat tenaga karena dikejar Ichigo dalam bentuk bankai).

Rukia : Hah. Dasar duo BAKA. Ok readers, sambil menunggu si duo selesai dengan 'permainan' mereka, aku akan mengambil alih sementara ni fic.

Mmmmm. Oya, buat yang udah nge-review fic pertamanya si author katanya terima kasih banget. Dia ngaku kalo fic pertamanya hancur banget apalagi grammernya.

Ichigo : Dan si author baka itu juga minta maaf karena ngak tau cara nge-reply review. Karena si author udah bego dari dulu jadi tolong dimaklumin.

Rukia : Eh, Ichigo!! kenapa elo di sini?! Authornya gimana?!

Ichigo : Oh, si baka. Dia udah ku beres-…. (tiba-tiba si author datang dengan hawa membunuh level 100? dan siap menyerang Ichigo)

Author : **I-C-H-I-G-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(apa yang dilakukan author buat nge'bunuh' Ichigo dan memakai apa? silahkan bayangkan sendiri sebab terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan)

Rukia : Kasihan sekali kau Ichigo. Maaf, tapi aku ngak bisa menghentikan sang author yang lagi marah besar.

Author : Huh, rasakan itu. Itu pelajaran buat orang yang ngak tau berterima kasih. Oya, aku mau ucapkan selamat kepada negera tercintaku Indonesia atas kemerdekaanya yang ke-64. **YEAH!! **Semoga Negara ama pemerintahannya lebih maju.

Rukia dan author : **And…. Please REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


End file.
